OBJECTIVES: 1) To determine the most appropriate and effective mix of infused nutritional subtrates to be used in intravenous feedings, as based on the metabolism of the nutrients, the endocrine status of the patient, and the biological setting of normal man in three clinical situations: chronic starvation, acute trauma, and invasive sepsis. 2) To determine protein turnover in surgical patients as well as in normal human subjects, using N15 enriched glycine as a device for protein kinetic measurements; the isotopic work to be done in collaboration with Dr. Vernon Young of the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. 3) To determine the impact of circadian variation on the utilization of intravenous feedings; these studies to be carried out using the circadian rhythm preparation of the squirrel monkey established in this department and in the Department of Physiology by Dr. Martin Moore-Ede. 4) To determine the effect of trauma with or without intravenous nourishment on purine synthesis and turnover in man, to be carried out in collaboration with Dr. Nicholas O'Connor of this Department. 5) To examine the impact of intravenous nourishment, as well as starvation and surgical trauma with or without sepsis on the presence and concentraton of an immunosuppressive polypeptide now under study by Dr. John A. Mannick, work to be carried out in collaboration wit Dr. Mannick.